There are numerous patented bag forming and filling machines of the kind with which this invention is concerned constructed to form continuous flexible sheet material into a tube, seal the tube transversely to form an open bag above the seal for receiving the particulate material to be packaged and a closed bag below the seal already filled with material. The tube is severed simultaneously with the sealing at the seal so that a portion of the seal forms the closed bottom of the bag above the seal and a portion of the seal forms the top of the bag below the seal. The severed bag below the seal is dropped into a receiver and if it is to be cartoned delivered from the receiver to a place of cartoning. Such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,521 and No. 3,774,509. There are several problems involved in cartoning bags filled as related above which arise from the fact that the machine is vertical rather than horizontal and particular to the characteristics of particulate material, to wit, its lack of shape, its weight and its bulk or lack of bulk. In a vertical machine such as is concerned the material is gravitationally deposited through the tube into the formed bag and because of its particulate nature tends to expand the lower end of the bag so that the bag is pear shaped and this makes it difficult to introduce it into a carton of a predetermined size. Also, if the material is heavy it tends to burst the seal at the bottom of the bag while the latter is still weak and if the material is light and bulky it fills the bag length to a greater height than the height of the carton so that the only alternative is to use a larger carton and this is uneconomical and also objectionable to the customer. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a method of packaging on a vertical machine of the kind referred to which will in a large part eliminate the problems heretofore experienced.